Like A Dream
by teenage hearts
Summary: {Jack Frost} w i n t e r. It was always Ebony's favourite season; with the frost blanketing her window, and the games she played with her childhood hero, Jack Frost. w i n t er. It used to be Ebony's favourite season; though over the years, as the two developed feelings, they found it harder to say goodbye.
1. snowfall

_It was a few hours before the ground was buried underneath a layer of snow. Ebony was now walking above a thick ivory cloak, the material emitting a crunching sound anytime she took another step. As she bent down, her hands scooped up a partial of the snow and she threw them into the air, dancing underneath her own fallen flakes._

_She was glad that she was able to persuade her sister into coming to a nearby park instead of hanging around their house. The girl had slipped off her mittens and shoved them deep inside her coat pockets. She was sure her mum would've told her to put them back on if she saw._

_"Aspen, will you make a snowman with me now?" she pleaded. Her sister looked up from her phone screen, stared at the little girl freckled with snow for a few moments before her fingers flew back to their previous jobs, pressing buttons furiously._

_Ebony sighed as she watched her sister texting on the park bench. She wondered why the older girl never grew bored of her phone and other gadgets when all she did was touch the screen. Even when she leaves the house to go out with her friends, in her hand was at least one device._

_"Aspen please!" she exclaimed, feeling bored without anyone to play with. She tried making a snowman but the balls always fell into pieces each time she stacked one over another._

_A deep, irritated sigh escaped her sister. "Fine, fine." A wide smile replaced the five year old's frown, showing her pearly whites. Aspen placed her phone in a pocket within her jacket and crawled onto the blanket of snow packing ice in between the palms of her hand. "That's a lot of snow in a few hours," she commented._

_Ebony agreed. "Maybe Jack Frost wanted a lot of snow."_

_She snorted, beginning to roll the snowball into the ice, for it to grow larger. "Jack Frost isn't real, Ebony." Aspen began on the middle part of the snowman's body ignoring her little sister's glares. "When mum says you don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose, it's just an expression."_

_The little girl's eyebrows scrunched together and she crossed her arms, upset by how her sister didn't believe in Jack Frost. "Then who would make all the snow then huh?"_

_She just laughed off the question. "Get some sticks for me."_

_Even though the little girl Was beginning to be annoyed by her sister, she obliged wishing for her snowman for be created. Ebony huffed and was distracted by her breath dancing in front of her but only for a second. "He is real."_

_Aspen rolled her eyes at the silly persistence, finishing up the snowman. A song blared from the interior of her jacket and she fished out her phone. "Let me take this call." With that, Aspen stood up, walked behind a tree and leaned against it, placing her phone right by her ear._

_The younger sibling stood and slapped her knees, rubbing off any excess bits of snow on her jeans. She felt something lightly touch the side of her foot and her eyes immediately flashed to the ground. There it was. A perfectly formed snowball though it didn't look like the usual. This had a slight tone of blue in it._

_Ebony, ignoring the strange feelings radiating off this, picked up the snowball and examined it. Her hazel eyes stared at the whole surface before looking at the ground. From were she had picked it up from, began a trail. The ball must've been rolled from somewhere. She turned her head, checking that her sister was still occupied._

_Then Ebony continued to follow the groove in the snow, curiosity getting the best of her. The path ended right beside the base of a tree and she lifted her hand, only to find that she was standing right in front of a line of trees. She searched through several trees only to come to a conclusion that whoever rolled the snowball, was gone._

_"Ebony," she heard a voice whisper. Her head whipped to where the sound was coming from; her heart pounding harder than before. "Ebony." Even though The five year old was frightened she followed the voice and was brought back to the original tree._

_Her hazel orbs ran the length of the tree trunk, squinting her eyes as she looked at the branches. Bare of leaves but covered with a thin veil of snow. She didn't believe that the tree was able to talk but there was no other way around it; was there?_

_A figure stepped away from behind the tree and left the remaining plants' shadows. Ebony's lips parted and she mindlessly dropped the ball of snow. Her tawny eyes stared in both shock and wonder at the miraculous sight of the winter hero._

_His feet were bare of any footwear leaving Ebony to ponder how her never felt cold - most likely because he was the one who created frost and snow. He carried the usual faded brown trousers and his navy jacket was forever peppered with flecks of ice and frost. His wooden staff was clutched tightly between his right hand._

_Soft ivory hair was placed atop his head, his skin always the creamy fair complexion. His light lips were pulled back into a wide smile, presenting his blindingly white teeth, as he gazed fondly at the little girl. Looked at her with those sparkling cerulean gaze; that seemed to bear a remarkable resemblance with the blue crystals that Ebony's wind-chimes had._

_"Hi," he said. The little girl didn't have the ability to know how to react._


	2. wintry

As soon as Ebony slipped off the bag straps from her shoulders and it landed with an audible thud, not sparing a single care for her belongings inside, she fell onto her bed backwards.

Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling which was decorated with several glow stickers; stuck up there from when she was just a toddler. A deep mournful sigh escaped her lips. Pale and cracked from the cold breeze outside.

"Ebony Marie Plummer," her mother yelled from downstairs. The named girl tightly shut her eyes and groaned at the sound of her mum's voice. "You better no be thinking of sleeping in those clothes again!" She gave a breathy yes, relieved that she wasn't handed chores this time around.

Sloppily standing from the bed, she began unclothing herself, ridding her body of the wet materials. She walked to the a corner of her room and dumped the damp winter clothes in a hamper basket. Ebony proceeded to grab the nearest articles of clothing and pulled them on, not bothered by her getup as she wasn't going outside anytime soon anyway.

Just as her elbows were through the armholes of her singlet, a sound caught her attention. Ebony pulled the top down and made certain that she wasn't making any obvious noises. She even tried to slow down her breathing. Her eyes darted from each of the four walls and corners, watching carefully for any signs of movement.

Something collided with her bedroom window. It sounded like an animal, most probably a bird in this case. There was another tap and this time, the noise resembled a pebble hitting the surface of glass. After that the sound was no more. It was dead silent. Ebony cautiously traveled around her room, nearing the window.

"Bonbon, let me in."

The young woman's heartbeats rapidly increased in pace. She attempted to take her shallow breathing back to its original state. Scared. That was one thing wasn't. Her palms began to feel clammy and she wiped the sweaty skin on her sweatpants.

Instead of a frightened frown like any person would've had of they ever heard someone outside their window, no, she licked her lips before they were sculpted into an excited smile. Her usually dull hazel eyes, darkened with anticipation.

Before she exploded from the nerves, she drew her lavender curtains aside and gripped the window frame, pushing it up with a grunt. Her arms shot out into the winter weather then yanked the figure who was residing on a branch by her window.

"Jack," she gasped. "I've missed you." There was no time wasted and Ebony tugged the boy into an embrace. He encircled her tiny waist, burying his face into her soft brown locks.

Despite the short gusts of wind entering her room via the open window and the cold temperature of her visitor, Ebony couldn't help but flush at the thought of her hugging Jack; tears pricked behind her eyes though she forced them away, not wanting him to have a reason to tease her.

As he loosened his grip on the shorter girl, she quickly moved her arms up and around his neck. Considering the two had known each other for twelve years, Jack didn't question her motives and only obliged. He spread his fingers apart, letting one hand glide up and down her back, rubbing it lovingly. He had no idea what this simple gesture meant to Ebony.

His blue eyes searched for the emotions in her face. He found none other than happiness as she rambled on about her recent days up until now. This was their usual routine anytime Jack came to visit her (which was annual): they would update each other on how their lives had been, any exciting events coming up and of course, discuss their future plans.

Jack Frost never stayed in one place too long, well not when there wasn't at least one child who believed in him. Though he stayed with Ebony for a few days after he had watched her argue with her older sister about Jack Frost being real. There was no avoiding the feeling boiling within him and he just had to meet the persistent little girl.

Though Ebony was no little girl anymore.

"Thanks for still calling me Bonbon, Jack. I'm glad I still have a part of childhood with me," she murmured. The two were sitting on her bed, Ebony leaning against the frame whilst Jack sat upon his so-called throne (a tall tower of cushions he made for himself), conversing.

He smiled. "Your welcome. I am only here to make people happy," he noted.

No, she had grown into a lovely young woman. The wild brown curls she used to have were now tamer, loose waves falling beside her face. Her heart-shaped face gave her am ever more feminine look, and her lips were as plump as ever. The auburn, hazel eyes were still the same, only ever shining when she felt extreme joy.

Even though Jack was afraid to admit it, he thought that Ebony was quiet beautiful but he had never been attracted to anyone before so he was uncertain about his feelings. Instead of asking Ebony for advice, like he usually did, he brushed this fragile topic aside, for next time.

"So we're hanging out tomorrow yeah? Please?" He slightly furrowed his eyebrows together, staring intensely at Ebony, his lips pulled down lightly at the corners. This always hammered at her walls and she never seemed to disagree. He hadn't gone to school but he had learnt enough about his best friend, and that knowledge was the best he could ever get. Jack was able to read the girl like a book.

As Ebony grew older, she became more reluctant with hanging around Jack outside with the public. It wasn't because she was afraid someone would see Jack - it was because she didn't want anyone to think, she was hallucinating and confine her in her room if they though necessary.

So she was always careful when outside in the snow. This time particularly. It was only the start of winter and a larger percentage of people were coming out into the snow. Jack normally came through the middle of the cold season when older people couldn't be bothered to come out into the thick snow and there were only children running about.

"It'll be fun!" Jack leaped from his stack of cushions and landed on the top pillow on one bare feet. He spread his limbs into the air, wobbling slightly trying to balance himself. "Woah!"

Ebony laughed at his decision, as if someone could possibly stand on that. "Jack, you are an idiot." She laughed again, shaking her head. Though how could she generalize him when he wad Jack Frost - he could probably do anything.

The boy shook his head, pulling an expression that seemed to say she was the crazy one. "It's why you love me," he exclaimed leaping through the room, from her bed and onto the window frame. "Now come on, promise you'll have fun with me tomorrow. Before I leave?"

"You're leaving?" she blurted out. Panic coursed through her whole body and she shuddered at the thought of a Jack Frost-less winter season.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah...unless you want me to stay in bed with you. You'd probably end up freezing."

An image of his idea blurred through Ebony's vision and it made miniature knots in her stomach. She instantly shook her head, ridding her mind of the picture she so badly craved could happen.

She tried to persuade herself that she was only imagining this because they hadn't seen each other in a year but she knew deep within, that it was a feeble excuse.

"Ebony? You alright?"

She had been so distracted with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the azure-eyed boy move. He was now right in front of her face, invading her personal space. "Uh-uh yeah," she stuttered, leaning back and away from his face. "I'll see you tomorrow then Jack Frost."

A laugh bubbled from his grin, thrilled that he had managed to persuade her so easily. "Okay, good night Ebony Marie." And with that he jumped out her window, their departure causing the girl a minuscule ache in her. And left her wondering why.


End file.
